


Ode to Joy

by 4Kennedy



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You both had been so desperate for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> Prompt 'girlfriends'. Drabbletag 6 on livejournal.  
> Betaread by the fantastic lanalucy.

You both had been so desperate for love. It had almost cost Soso her life, and you’d been close to giving up too. 

With Soso’s suicide attempt - which had scared the shit out of you - things changed.   
Slow and shy at first, hot and urgent now as you tongue Soso’s folds.   
After you drifted together in the lake, floating on your backs until your hands touched, the next step was easy. When you swam back to shore, you went looking for a place with some privacy and found a clearing between some trees.

The euphoria of escaping through the hole in the prison fence still makes your cells hum with joy, and you want to explode. You want Soso to explode in joy too. So you dive in deeper, circling Soso’s clit with your tongue while you press two fingers into her wet pussy.   
It’s no problem for you to find that spot that makes Soso arch her back beautifully; her mouth hanging open in astonishment when her orgasm hits her. You press your lips around her clit and suck, because it’s been so long and you want this moment to last. Soso’s body goes from one orgasm to the next one. 

“Does this make us girlfriends?” Soso asks later. There’s hope in her eyes.

“Nah, it doesn’t,” you answer, trying to act cool. Then you see her disappointment and you add, “But it could make us prison wives..?”

Soso nods and smiles. Your lips find hers again.

The End


End file.
